ShowRano
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Sorano Aoi; meng-host sebuah acara TV terkenal, yakni @Show Rano, dengan pembantu-nya; Tenma, dan bintang tamu yang tak disangka-sangka...bagaimana jadi-nya acara gaje bin abal-abal ini? Collab fic with Achira 1412 Note: Chapter 2 will be uploaded via Achira-san by the name ShowRano Re-builded


**Show_Rano**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go by Level-5**

**Story By: Achira1412 & MidoPikoSendoTenma**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Garing 8D**

**= Perhatian =**

**Fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, bukan bermaksud untuk menghina Character yang terlibat**

* * *

"Camera siap, rolling and... ACTION!"

"Halo para pemirsa, berjumpa lagi dengan saya Aoi Sorano artis PAPAN ATAS dan pembantu saya si Tenma yang artis PAPAN TULIS..-"

"Kejem banget dikau Aoi" kata Tenma.

"Namanya juga bercanda Tenma, udah gue selesaiin dulu nih omongnya" bisik Aoi. Tenma mengangguk.

"Maaf para Pemirsa, masalah teknis.. Langsung saja, kembali lagi di acara Show_Rano!" –Krikkrikkrik-

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 menit..

5 jam..

"Ini mana penontonnya?" protes Aoi.

"Mungkin belum pada dateng kali" jawab Tenma asal-asalan.

"Udah 5 jam lho ini! Masa belum pada dateng?"

"Pada males mungkin, udah lanjutin aja acaranya, kan masih ada penonton di rumah" kata Tenma.

"Tapi ga bisa gitu dong!"

"Situ mau main atau kagak?"

"Ya udah deh, daripada saya ga dapet gaji. Oke para pemirsaah di rumah, kali ini Aoi mengundang seorang bintang tamu. Dia cakep.."

"Woow"

"Rambutnya keren.."

"Woooow!"

"Putih mulus.."

"WOOOW!"

"Pokoknya cakep banget deh, tp bukan kriteria aku, panggil saja Someoka Ryuugo!" seru Aoi memanggil bintang tamunya. Musik pun mengalun, seseorang pun datang. Tapi, kok tidak sesuai sama yang dikatakan Aoi? Katanya Putih mulus, cakep, rambutnya keren. Lah ini, udah item, botak MUKANYA ANCUR lagi! Apakah dia dikutuk? -_-

"Konnichiwa, Someoka-san, gimana kabarnya?" tanya Aoi basa basi.

"Baik-baik saja" jawab Someoka santai. Tenma bengong dan shock melihat orang yang ada di depan matanya itu.

"DIA SOMEOKA?" tanya Tenma tak percaya. Aoi mengangguk. Tenma masih shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya, apakah itu halusinasi? Atau memang sungguhan? Atau Tenma lagi sakit mata?

"KOK MUKANYA ANCUR!" seru Tenma frontal. Hening sesaat.

"Dek, muka saya emang kayak gini dari lahirnya, jadi ga usah kaget" kata Someoka.

"Tadi katanya Aoi cakep, putih, rambutnya keceh, kok ini BOTAK, ITEM N' JELEK BANGET!" seru Tenma lagi.

"Udah-udah Tenma, ngejeknya nanti aja! Silahkan Someoka-san duduk dulu" tawar Aoi. Someoka pun duduk tapi di...

"Pak, duduknya di kursi, bukan di lantai" tegur Aoi.

"Oh iya saya lupa! Hahaha" kata Someoka lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Tenma Cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kebiasaan orang ndeso" gumam Tenma.

"Tenma tawarin minuman!" suruh Aoi.

"Ga usah ditawarin, orang kayak dia pantasnya minum air comberan aja"

**BUG!**

Sebuah bantal sukses mendarat di kepala Tenma. Tenma hanya mengeluh kesakitan. Woi Tenma, itu Cuma bantal! Ga ada sakit-sakitnya kalee!

"Enak aja minum comberan! Kau kira gue tikus got?" protes Someoka.

"Selebihnya begitu..."

**BUGG!**

Bantal kedua lagi-lagi sukses kena kepala Tenma.

"Iya-iya dah! Ente mau minum apa?" tanya Tenma ngalah plus kesal.

"Kopi Item" jawab Someoka enteng.

"Pantesan item, sering minum kopi Item!" gerutu Tenma sambil menuju ke dapur.

"O-Oke bang Someoka, saya punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk anda"

"Silahkan.."

"Sebenernya, sejak kapan sih muka anda kok ancur kayak gini. Soalnya saya sering denger, wiih Someoka kok mukanya ancur kayak kapal pecah.. Itu karena kecelakaan atau apa?" tanya Aoi memulai talking talking nya(?).

"Di mana-mana, pertanyaan itu yang bagus-bagus napa? Ini kok pertanyaan mukanya bisa ancur? Pertanyaan itu apa kek, sejak kapan anda memulai bermain sepak bola, atau kapan karir anda meningkat, GITU!" Someoka protes.

"Mulut-mulut siapa? Mulut guwe! Masalah buat loeeh! Lagian ini kan acara Talkshow terlangka di seluruh jagad raya jadi pertanyaannya ga monoton gitu!" kata Aoi.

"Sakkarepmu wae lah, tapi ganti pertanyaan dong, yang keren dikit!"

"Ok, ganti pertanyaan.. Anda itu, kenapa kok bisa item kayak gitu? Pernah kena kebakaran trus permanen atau sengaja dibut item atau apa?"

"... Ini lagi kok pertanyaan nya mengungkit-ngungkit kulit saya! Apa urusan loe?" protes Someoka (lagi).

"Ini bukan pertanyaan saya yang buat! Tapi request dari para pemirsah yang lagi menonton acara ini! Jawab!" tuntut Aoi.

"OGAH! Ogah, pertanyaan yang lain dong! Cari yang keren-keren gitu!"

"Ok ok, hmm.. Nah pertanyaan yang ini keren, kenapa.. kok anda... bisa botak?" Hening sejenak.

"INI GIMANA SIH? KAN GUE SURUH CARI YANG KEREN-KEREN, KOK PERTANYAANNYA SAMA AJA!" seru Someoka stress.

"Jangan salahkan saya! Yang buat pertanyaan nya bukan saya!" bela Aoi.

"Terus siapa?"

"Pertanyaan ini dari.. Afuro-san!"

"Mentang-mentang loe punya rambut panjang gitu ngatain gue botak gitu ya! OK!" seru Someoka marah-marah di depan kamera.

"Itu bukan ngejek, emang kenyataan itu mah! ATULAAH! Udah udah, biar Aoi aja ganti pertanyaannya. Denger denger, Someoka-san ini digossipkan sedang menjalin cinta dengan Haruna-san. Bener gak itu?" tanya Aoi. JENG JENG! Someoka tercengang, Aoi santai-santai saja, Tenma.. masih buatin minuman -_- tuh anak lama banget bikinnya.

"E-eh, et-etto.. Anu.. "

"hayo? Hayoo? Klo ga mau dijawab, kita panggilin saja orangnya, Haruna Otonashi!" panggil Aoi. Musik pun mengalun, dan haruna pun datang entah darimana dan tidak ada yang peduli(?) ._.v

"Halo Haruna-san" sapa Aoi.

"Halo Aoi-chan, ini kenapa kok saya diundang sebagai bintang tamu segala?" tanya Haruna.

"Ini, saya cuma memastikan apakah anda benar sedang menjalin cinta dengan si bang Someoka yang ehemancurehem ini?"

"Oh kabar itu, sebenarnya itu...-"

"APA? HARUNA DENGAN SOMEOKA! SAYA TIDAK TRIMA!" seru seseorang dari belakang panggung yang langsung protes-protes ke stage. Ternyata dia.. Gouenji Shuuya.

"Wah kebetulan ada om Gouenji" kata Aoi.

"Someoka! Apaan kamu? Haruna itu milikku!" seru Gouenji.

"Enak aja, Haruna itu punya gue! Loe cari aja sana yang laen!" protes Someoka ga mau kalah.

"Alah muka ancur gini aja blagak!"

"Daripada loe dulu putih sekarang item!"

"Lebih iteman loe kali!"

"Enak aja, loe yang item!"

"Loe!"

"Loe yang item!"

"Loe item!"

"Gue item! Eh salah ngomong" Someoka menutup mulutnya.

"YES! GUE MENANG! Jadi loe lebih item dari gue!" kata Gouenji bangga.

"Ok, gue boleh ancur, item tapi gue itu botak!" ujar Someoka bangga. Hening sejenak.

"Apanya yang dibanggain?" tanya Gouenji.

"Gak ada ya?"

"Ah bodo! Pokoknya Haruna itu punya gueee!" protes Gouenji.

"ENGGAK! SEKALI ENGGAK TETEP ENGGAK! HARUNA ITU MILIK GUE FOREVAH!"

"udah udah jangan pada ribut! Ancur nih acara saya!" kata Aoi meleraikan.

"DIEM LU ANAK KECIL!" kedua orang itu spontan. Aoi mengembungkan pipi.

"Kenapa sih anak kecil ga pernah boleh ikutan"

"Sabar ya Aoi, sebenernya mereka bukan selera haruna kok" kata Haruna sedikit berbisik pada Aoi supaya mereka yang lagi bertengkar tidak mendengarnya.

"Hah? Lalu siapa?" tanya Aoi kaget.

"Sebenarnya Haruna itu sama...-"

"Sekuntum mawar meraaa..aaaaaahhh~ Begadang jangan begadaang" tiba-tiba ada orang tak diundang numpang ngamen di studio.

"Maaf mas, Ngamen gratis" kata Aoi.

"Biarin, saya itu hobinya nyanyi" jawab orang itu dan ternyata dia Fubuki.

"Fubuki ngapain di sini?" tanya Haruna.

"Gak tau, saya Cuma asal ngamen aja" jawab Fubuki enteng.

"Bedewe, tuh orang-orang ngapain ribut di situ?"

"Ngrebutin haruna-san" kata Aoi.

"ikutan ah!" kata Fubuki sambil ikutan ribut sama Gouenji dan Someoka.

"Heh loe item! Serahin Haruna gue!" protes Gouenji pada Someoka.

"GA BAKAL!" tolak Someoka.

"bapak? Boleh ikutan ribut?" tanya Fubuki.

"Boleh silahkan.." kata Someoka dan Gouenji mempersilahkan. Emang klo mau ribut harus ijin dulu ya? ._.

"Makasih, ga bisa! Haruna itu punya gue yang tampang cakep nan rupawan ini!"

"Apa loe!"

"Loe yang apa!"

"KALIAN SEMUA APA!" pertengkaran pun semakin ricuh. Haruna dan Aoi malah makin stress.

"Haduuh, kacau dah kacau!" keluh Aoi.

"Tapi kamu masih bersyukur Aoi, ini belum terlalu parah" kata Haruna lemes.

"Loh kok?"

"Untung di sini ga ada kakak saya" jelas Haruna. Hening sejenak. Lalu..

"Ta.. Tapi, Aoi panggil kakak Haruna buat kepastian! Kidou-san kan?" kata Aoi.

"I..Iya, ja.. JADI? Waduh, ini bisa parah kejadiannya.. Kalau kakak ke sini..."

"Entar ada studio lautan api…" ujar Tenma yang entah sejak kapan bergabung dalam lingkaran percakapan nan kerusuhan ini.

"Tenma! Lu udah selesai buatin minuman-nya?" tanya Aoi yang udah sewot duluan.

"Udah! Dari tadi malah…" jawab Tenma yang ikut-ikutan sewot(?).

"Lha terus kenapa lama banget? Keburu anda ketinggalan acara rusuh yang ada cuma setiap satu abad sekali!" lanjut Aoi.

"Tadi itu…saia beli air putih dulu plus Kopi Item se-item Someoka-san, terus si kapten dateng; ngajakin ngobrol…terus ditawarin makan ayam goreng Pak RT ala Fidio Aldena, jadi…tadi saia makan dulu deh. Nah terus…si kecil cebol(?) Shinsuke ikutan nimbrung. Dia ngajakin makan sop buntut ala Krusty Krab…yaudah, saia ikutan lagi. Lumayan dapet gratisan!" jawab Tenma yang nyaris dilempar sandal ama Aoi.

Alhasil, si Haruna hanya _sweatdrop _melihat kegajean yang ada…dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…?

"Kita akan kembali lagi mengenai kisah cinta sang guru dan striker amburadul bin ancur bin Atang(?), jadi jangan kemana-mana! Emang masalah buat loe…?" seru Aoi yang menandakan iklan sejenak.

* * *

-Iklan-

"Eh, temen-temen! Katanya anime Grand Prix 2012 bakal di-adakan lho!" seru Tenma.

"Jangankan di-adakan…udah selesai malah!" sahut Kariya.

"Hah? Udah selesai? Terus terus?" si Shinsuke juga ikut-ikutan ketinggalan info.

"Kita menang," jawab Tsurugi singkat.

"Kita menang…?" tanya Hikaru tak percaya. Wah…dia juga kagak tau ternyata.

"Inazuma Eleven GO menang!" teriak Tenma kegirangan.

"Kami selaku author fiction collab ini mengucapkan selamat buat Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleven, dan Uta no Prince-sama (numpang lewat) selaku 3 top anime di Anime Grand Prix 2012!" sahut Ina.

"Juga, selamat kepada Otonashi Haruna, Seto Midori, dan Sorano Aoi untuk 3 top Female Anime Character, dan juga Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki, dan Kazemaru Ichirouta untuk 3 top Male Anime Character!" lanjut Kuroba.

"Pokoknya…coblos Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone di anime Grand Prix berikutnya!" sambung Fey.

"Peace!"

* * *

**=Back to the show=**

"Oke, kembali ke acara Show_Rano….yang masih ga ada penonton-nya!" sahut Aoi.

"Mungkin lagi pada mudik…" kata Tenma, asbak.

"Mudik, mudik…ayam kampung sebelah tuh mudik!" Aoi sepertinya udah kelewat sewot…

Sementara itu…bagaimana dengan aksi kegajean para rusuh-ers(?) tadi?

"Eh dengerin ya…GUE itu udah kenal Haruna sebelum kalian-kalian! Jadi GUE yang paling pantes ama dia!" sahut Someoka.

"Fakta! Tapi mau ga dia ama lu yang udah kayak kelindes traktor di deket Lumpur Lapindo? Mimpi!" balas Fubuki.

"Halah! Gue dong…gue yang paling deket ama abang-nya! Mau apa loe?" tanya Gouenji yang disertai sweatdrop.

"Ye…ama abang-nya! Kita ini ngomongin Haruna-nya! Bukan abang-nya yang nyasar pake jubah en googles!" seru Someoka tak mau kalah.

"Oalah…jadi kita ini ngomongin Haruna?" tanya Gouenji.

"Lha iya, anda dari tadi kemana aja? Belanja bulanan ama Yuuka?" Fubuki hanya bisa _facepalm_.

"Iya, gue tau kita ngomongin Haruna…tapi OOT dikit ga pa-pa lah!" sahutnya yang nyaris digebukin pake Wyvern Crash dan Wolf Legend.

"Halah! Pokoknya ya…gue yang paling cocok ama Haruna! Kalian mah…lewat!" kata Someoka yang masih membanggakan wajah-nya yang oh-sangat-tidak-enak-dilihat.

"Gue yang paling cocok ama Haruna!"

"Gue dong!"

"KALIAN SEMUA SALAH!" teriak seseorang yang memakai headband oranye sambil bawa-bawa obor.

"Endou-kantoku!" seru Aoi dan Tenma….sementara si Haruna tambah cengo.

"POKOKNYA, JOKOWI GA BOLEH IKUT PEMILU!"

.

.

.

_In five…four…three…two…_

Gubrak massal!

"Ini lagi…malah ngomongin Jokowi…" sahut Fubuki dalam posisi masih gubrak.

"Lho? Memangnya kita lagi ngomongin apaan?" tanya Endou yang lola-nya kambuh gara-gara belum minum obat-nya.

"Kita ini lagi nge-ributin Haruna!" balas Gouenji sambil _headbang _ke sebuah tiang…yang aneh-nya, ntu tiang ga roboh.

"Oalah…ini acara apa sih ngomong-ngomong?" tanya Endou lagi.

"Ini itu acara….Show_meoka!" sahut Someoka yang beneran minta digaplok pake God Hand V.

"Gini gini juga gue tau kalo Show_meoka itu kagak pernah ada!" teriak Endou.

"Kalo pun ada…paling ga bakal ada yang nonton!" tambah Gouenji yang nggak peduli lagi betapa nusuk-nya omongan dia barusan.

"Betul tuh! Pasti mereka lebih milih nonton Hitam Putih Abu-abu!" sambung Fubuki yang membuat sang striker naga pingin balik ke Planet Libra.

Dan…eits, kenapa malah jadi membahas Show_meoka yang secara hakekat-nya(?) bahkan tidak bakal akan ada di dunia ini?

Ah sudahlah…bagaimana ini, pembawa acara?

"Eh eh eh, yang boleh ada di sini itu Show_Rano! Dan Endou-kantoku, anda salah acara! Mestinya anda di Inazuma Lawyers Club!" tegur Aoi kepada si pelatih penggila headband.

"Oh…nyasar ya? Yo wes lah…saia permisi dulu," dan beliau pun pamit undur diri dari kerusuhan…dan rusuh pun selesai karena rusuh-ers pada disuruh duduk.

"Nah, jadi gini…tadi kan kalian pada nge-rebutin Otonashi-san. Sekarang saia mau tanya, apa yang kalian sukai dari Otonashi-san sendiri?"

"Siapa lagi tuh yang nanya?" protes Someoka.

"Emang kenapa? Masalah buat loe…?" balas Aoi.

"Udah sih, jawab aja!" bentaknya.

"Haruna itu imut…jadi cocok sama saia," sahut Fubuki yang original-nya nimbrung-nimbrung.

"Halah…kalo imut ketemu imut; apa kata dunia? Bayar pajak dulu dong!"

Nah, Someoka malah tambah ga nyambung…

"Eh, dari dulu itu…Haruna punya gue! Tapi gue ga pernah bilang, habis gue takut ama Kidou!" jelas Gouenji.

"Ya elah….alesan mlulu bisa-nya!" sangkal Someoka.

"Lu sendiri? Kenapa suka ama dia?" balas Gouenji.

"Siapa sih yang ga suka sama dia?"

"Saia!" jawab Tenma dengan semangat 2012 menyambut pemilihan gubernur Jakarta (lho).

"Ya elah...capcay deh…anda kan masih muda nak!" makjleb, makjleb dah.

"Daripada anda, udah kakek-kakek!" jawab Tenma ga sportif.

"HAH? Siapa bilang gue kakek-kakek?" Someoka mulai ngamuk.

"Gue!" sahut Tenma.

"Hush hush, Tenma…ga usah ribut. Entar beneran jadi artis papan balik(?) lho!" kata Aoi mengingatkan.

"Balikpapan kali!"

"Apa aja deh…kembali ke komputer! Jadi, Someoka-san…jawabannya apa?" tanya Aoi yang mulai gedheg (apa pula itu…).

"Ya pokoknya Haruna cocok-nya ama gue aja!" jawabnya singkat, padat, jelas, dan tidak bisa diterima.

"Ga bisa! Haruna itu punya gue!"

"Gue!"

"GUE!"

"G-U-E!"

Aoi pun akhirnya jadi bertopang dagu dan pusing sendiri karena belum minum Bintang Tujuh- eh salah, maksudnya gara-gara para rusuh-ers pun kembali memulai aksi rusuh-nya…

Sampai…

"Perdamaian~ perdamaian~," datanglah Rhoma Irama sambil menyanyikan lagu perdamaian (padahal dia kagak diundang…nyasar dari mana ni orang?).

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia juga tidak dihiraukan oleh kawan-kawan kita ini…

"Gue itu yang paling keren di antara kalian semua, tau?" ujar Gouenji.

"Hah? Elu? Iya sih, lu dulu emang cakep! Tapi sekarang lebih mirip ama mas-mas yang suka nongkrong di terminal Jatinegara!" bantah Someoka.

"Daripada elu! Ng…apa tadi, Ten?" tanya Fubuki kepada Tenma.

"BOTAK, ITEM DAN JELEK BANGET!" jawab Tenma; mengulangi dialog-nya yang tadi dengan menekan tombol (life) reset button #salah#.

"Tuh, dia aja tau! Eh, tau nggak sih lu-?"

"Kagak!"

"Ye…belom selesai ngomong! Anak kecil itu biasa-nya jujur!" dan lagi-lagi ucapan jleb yang keluar dari mulut striker es asal Hokkaido yang suka main bareng serigala (apa nyambungnya?).

"Anak kecil…? Woi! Aye ini udah SMP tau, bang! Jangan sok ngatain aku anak kecil ya!" sahut Tenma yang tidak menerima keputusan pengadilan.

"Ya elah Ten, gue udah bagus-bagus mihak lu…jangan disalahin dong!"

Dan terjadilah…rusuh-ers pingin menang sendiri, Tenma pingin di-akui kedewasaannya, Haruna pingin sweatdrop, Aoi pingin minggat, Rhoma Irama pingin konser, author pingin cepet-cepet nyelesain cerita ini supaya bisa nyicil tugas(?).

Tiba-tiba…datanglah sang monster drakula nyasar yang dari tadi di-takuti akan menampakan diri…

"_Onii-san_!" sahut Haruna.

"…Apa-apaan nih ribut soal Haruna….HAH?" sang gamemaker asal Teikoku pun sedang tidak memakai google chrome…jadi rupa-nya sudah cukup untuk membuat Someoka menggigil layak-nya melihat hantu jeruk nipis.

"Perdamaian~ per-"

"Udah, abang pergi dulu!" perintah Kidou dan Rhoma Irama pun pergi dengan wajah suram.

"Pokoknya…kalian semua ga boleh memiliki Haruna…TITIK!" tegas sang kakak dengan garang-nya yang hampir menyamai vampire di film Twilight.

"…KAMI TIDAK TERIMA!" sahut para rusuh-ers.

"HARUS TERIMA!"

"OH TIDAK BISA!"

Kidou pun mulai geregetan menghadapi orang-orang yang rada-rada ketinggalan tren ini.

"KALIAN INI…" dan muncullah aura suram yang kedatangannya dinantikan bagai Tsunami Aceh.

"Semuanya! Cepat sembunyi!" sahut Haruna yang memerintahkan semua-nya, termasuk para penonton (padahal kagak ada penonton) untuk bersembunyi di balik sofa.

Alhasil…

BAG BIG BUG DHUARR

Hancurlah gedung studio-nya berkat amarah sang kakak yang menderita brother-complex!

"A…a…." Aoi kehilangan kata-kata.

"Wah…Kid! Studio-nya jadi ancur nih!" ujar Someoka.

"Kid, Kid…Kidou! Enak aja memotong kata sembarangan! Itu melanggar HAKK, tau nggak?"

"HAKK apaan sih?" tanya Someoka pada temen-temennya.

"HAK ASASI KATA-KATA!" jawab Kidou, Fubuki, Gouenji, Aoi, Tenma, bahkan Endou dari studio yang berbeda (kok bisa?)…dan Someoka pun kelihatan be*o-nya.

Gara-gara teriakan keras itu…datanglah seseorang yang kebetulan baru numpang lewat di depan studio amburadul itu.

"Woi woi woi…lagi ngapain pada kumpul di kuburan sini? Siapa yang meninggal?" tanya seseorang berambut biru + pake jas yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kogure Yuuya.

"Kuburan, kuburan…eh pak, ini itu studio TV! Bukan kuburan!" bantah Aoi.

"Oh…terus…ngapain Haru-chan ada di sini?" tanya Kogure.

"H-"

" 'Haru-chan?'" tanya semua-nya (minus Kogure dan Haruna) yang langsung pandang-pandangan ke arah dua makhluk tersebut.

SFX: Jeng jeng jeng jeng

"Y-Yuuya, jangan ska-" terlambat sudah…

"…KOGURE!" dan muncullan wujud asli sang kakak yang terlalu peduli ama adik-nya. Inilah gejala-nya!

"Ng, maaf…permisi, ini biaya ganti rugi studio ini," sahut sang sutradara sambil memberikan se-carik kertas bon sebelum nanti Kidou menyanyi lagu 'Bonnyamana' (bonamana woi).

Melihat bon itu…Kidou pun hanya meremes-remesnya dan melempar-nya ke arah businessman nyasar…yang ternyata memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan _advisor_ Raimon…

…

Akhirnya Aoi pun membuka mulut

"Ya…acara hari ini lumayan gaje ya…manalagi studio-nya di-ancurin. Oke, mungkin ini adalah episode terakhir dari acara Show_Rano! Jadi, kita tidak akan berjumpa lagi di acara Show_Rano…!"

"TERBAIK!"

* * *

**A/N: Demikian fic ini selesai~ XD**

**Mohon maklumi kegajean-nya karena begitulah hasil-nya tatkala dua author SUPER GAJE bersatu dalam sebuah fic ^^"**

**Fic ini dibuat pas menjelang mau masuk sekolah…jadi, jangan ditiru ya :D**

**Anyway, RnR?**


End file.
